tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Author 6
A lot of people think that they are great authors. Over half of these people are mediocre. This is not only a camp where people are getting their writing skills improved but they are competing to be the best author.... Who will prove that they have the skills? Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will rise to the occasion? This... is... TOTAL! DRAMA! AUTHOR! 6!!! How It Works #Two teams will be constructed. #The teams will compete in challenges. (i.e. Write a story where Lindsay and Tyler break up OR write a story where Beth suddenly becomes popular OR write a story about the contest itself.) #Shane and Reddy will read and judge the stories, and determine which team wins. #The winning team is invincible! #Shane/Reddy (Whoever judged the losing team) will pick whoever was the best author on the team that week. #The best person on the losing team will pick two of their teammates to be up for elimination. #The bottom two will give reasons to stay in the game. #Nalyd, Sunshine, and Chimmy will determine who goes home (The only guarantee that one is safe is if they're on the winning team, or they win an individual challenge). #Repeat the above steps. #Later in the game, there will be a merge, and the two teams will become the Best-Sellers. #More challenges, stories, elimination. #One author will be left and will be declared the best author ever!! Contestants SIGNS-UPS ARE CLOSED #Plat #UltimateTORINOR #Crag #Phy #TDO88 #Sierrastalker #Holli #Bill #DuncanGuy #Ben #Mrdaimion #Kate4TDWT #124oeo #Kevvy9 #Mister. E #Webly #Spenstar #Dark #Jake #TDA ROCKS #Christinahorst.2018 #Nad331 #Zannabanna #Cards777 #Xiaolin Showdown Fan #Poppy #LeShawnafan #Tdi #Sunsummer7 #MTDM #GreenMagic01 #Bbhinton15 Week One Chat Nalyd: Welcome contestants to... TOTAL DRAMA AUTHOR 6! Chimmy: *attempts to walk in with a giant sign that says TDA6, but trips and falls on Nalyd* Nalyd: Chimmy, what are you doing with the sign? You're supposed to be manning the confetti cannon! Chimmy: ...oh yeah, about that...um...Shane kinda threw it at a homeless guy Nalyd: ... *takes handful of shredded newspaper, throws in faces of contestants* Surprise. Sierra: Hey Nalyd. Bill:Hey Nalyd grat to be here! Plat: Ooh... a lot of people want to be an admin. Or want to write stories, like me! Red: Welcome y'all. :P Ben:: * is tanned on one sid eof his face and bruttaly pale on hos other side* This competiton turned me into a monster and I'll probally become one again! TD0bsessed: This is going to be awesome i always wanted to be an admin Plat: Well...you have to earn it! TDO88: I know hopefully we make it far! Kate: Admin? I just want to write! Ult: "As do I." Plat: Same! Hopefully, there is a challenge where I could state how I would like to improve the wiki! Shane: *chases down homeless guy with confetti cannon* GET BACK HERE! Mrdaimion: Same here Kate. Mr.E:I hope I'm not the first one out Shane: *beats up the homeless guy with the cannon* DON'T YOU EVER STEAL MY TACO AGAIN! *turns to the contestants* Hi! Kate: *looks creeped out* What the....? ANYWAY! I'm GREAT with words! Am I bragging? Plat: Ooh...really Kate? The game's on! Shane: Confident people...I can't WAIT to crush your dreams! Mrdaimion: Don't worry Mr.E, as long as you submit an entry, you won't be first out. Kate: You speak soliliquized. But you shall be morose! But I shall conciliate! Plat: Your sophisticated language does not intimidate me, Kate. You don't need big words to prove your point. Ult: "Such confident words...I wonder, can this false bravado actually account to anything?" Plat: Confident? Me? I'm not cocky...Knowing me...I'm probably not gonna get that far. Shane: Honestly, I just want to judge you all! *looks at Kate* Those shorts don't go with that shirt, sweetie. Kate: I'm wearing pants. Shane: Whatevs, I just want to judge you. (XD) Plat: Good luck, fellow users! Ult: "And to you as well!" Ben: PWNED! *Dark voice* How dare oyou speak without my orders* *normal voice8 SHUT UP *strangels self* Dark:Many of these people haven't even made any stories yet,but I still doubt my own writing skills *sighs* Plat: Guys, Featured Camp is up! How cool is that? Phy: Its great to be here Spenny: ...hai DG: Hi guys! Shane: SPENNY! *tackle-hugs* Spenny: *hugs* Hey Shane :/ . Great to be here... I guess... I already got my elimination speech planned for the final three >_> 124oeo:Hello People!!! I am shy well ok Phy: *to 124oeo* What are the odds I am to Ult: "I expect a good and fair competition, everyone. Please don't disappoint." TDO88: I am not shy! I am not afraid to say what i need to say! (2 song refrences their LOL) Mr. E:How many ppl do we need? Ult: "Only ten people have yet to join the festivities..." Christina: Hi!! Shane: Well Ult, start getting disappointed. Ult: *Looks at Shane* "And why would that be?" Plat: Because some people here don't even write in capital letters. Shane: *looks at Ult* I was kidding...or was I? Ult: "The world may never know..." Christina: I cannot wait! Plat: Do we start when sign ups are filled? Or do we start when October begins? DG: Idk... Jake: I`ll be on any team Christina: Me too. TDA ROCKS: Hello, fellow teammates! Phy: I am psyched to be here Plat: Can't wait for the teams. Will there be two or three? Phy: I'm guessing two teams of 15 Cards: YES!!!! I got in!!! Woo-hoo! I'm excited for this to start! Holli: Yikes. Fierce competetion. DG: Yeah....I agree.... Mrdaimion: Yeah, and the TDA6 should start soon. Plat: Whoever wins this one really deserves it. Mrdaimion: Yeah, I suspect Webly or Spenstar will win. Plat: I dunno...there could be underdogs... Cards: Gee, thanks. >.< XD. JKJKJKJKJKJK. Poppy: Aww Plat! Thanks for mentioning me! Plat: Sure...you're welcome Poppy? LF: hey guys Mrdaimion: Hey. I'll look at the first challenge and look at peoples stories to make a better guess. DG: Hi LF! Plat: LF, you're going to have to use capital letters and periods in order to win. LF: what i always do Plat: How long are the stories going to be? Mrdaimion: Depends on the writer. Poppy: I wanna write about random crap! Mrdaimion: You can't, there's a theme you have to write by. Showdown:Hey everybody. Showdown:*CONF* I'm Gonna Win This! Plat: There are confessionals? Poppy: I want to write! LF: i want to write to! Plat: How's about we have a pre-challenge for fun then! Crag:You can't wait to be eliminated... Good luck everyone Tdi: Time to fail at yet another TDAuthor...... Plat: What do you mean Crag? You confident? DG: (CONF) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TDA6 is more popular then TDM D: Plat: Well DG, this is sorta one of the main camps on this wiki. Sunsummer7:I'm so excited! Tdi: I want to get back into writing. so thats why I joined ^^ Mrdaimion: YES! The spots are filled up! LF: I love to write! You might not be able to tell from the way I type on camps, but that's because they dont focus on writing. Sunsummer7:Let's get this party started! Mrdaimion: Sunsummer, sign into your account please. Sunsummer7:I'm in now. Mrdaimion: So, who do you all think will win, except for yourself? Sunsummer7:I don't know. But, we will cross that bridge when we get there. And by that, I mean the finale. LF: I don't think you can tell right now who might win. We haven't even done a writing yet, so you can't see if people are good or not DG: Im not good... Mrdaimion: You actually can, since a lot of people were in other TDA's. DG: It's my first season.. Poppy:Mine too! LF: Same here Kate: Agreed! Mrdaimion: Same. Tdi: My third (TDA1, TDA2, and this) Holli: First season. *crosses fingers* Kate: I wonder what our first challenge will be!? It's a componation of suspence and excitement that makes this game thrilling! Sunsummer7:20 people gone in one day!? I've offically lost 99.9% of confidence. Mrdaimion: Stop editing so Nayld can put up the challenge. TDO88: OH NO! this isn't going to be good only ten of us will make it! Holli: *gulps* Mrdaimion: I've known that for a while TDO88. TDO88: i just want to make it to the top 10! Tdi: (bites nails) Mrdaimion: As long as you submit a story, you should. Plat: Only 10? That's harsh. Kate: I KNOW RIGHT! Harshness. 124oeo:I need to make a story in the top 10 Plat: Well...at least it's faster. Otherwise it could've taken 30 weeks for this to finish! 124oeo:I wish 20 coud make it. Kate: What do we write 'bout? Mrdaimion: We'll see when Nayld posts the challenge. Plat: @124oeo Yea...that would make more sense... Mrdaimion: Not really, if they let 20 in, for awhile people would be out only for not submitting an entry. Tdi: 20 is too much... 14 is better Plat: Yea...like TDA...but let's see how many people enter before we decide. Zanna: It Will Be Ok Guys It Makes This Camp Go Faster I Guess So We can Start #7 Soon. But Maybe A Few More like 13 or 14 Would Be Good. Jake; I could win. I dunno. Hi Spenstar and Reddy Kate: Ain't it AMAZING that we are here!?!?! I am SOOOO happy to be here! Mr. E:Nalyd, whats the challenge? Mrdaimion: He's going to post it soon. Fanny: Ya'll are trippin'. I MISSED SIGNUPS???? :( Holli: Yikes. Two new people... So, before we had a 10/30 chance of making, now we have a 12/32 chance of making... Since there are two new contestants, nothing has changed in chances. Yikes! Plat: Actually...we have a 3/8 chance instead of a 3/10 chance..better! Kate: I DON'T UNDERSTAND NUMBERS! Holli: You just made it simplest form. Plat" *trying to explain it easier* If we pick 3 out of 8 apples, only 5 get left behind. If we pick 3 out of 10 apples, 7 get left behind. Get it now? Kate: *confused* No. I'm a writer. Math is my WOST subject. Me no like numbers!!! Challenge One Nalyd: Congratulations to the thirty-two of you who made it into Total Drama Author 6. Unfortunately, not all of you are actually competing. Only twelve of you are going to actually move onto compete. The challenge will be posted shortly, but the top twelve entries will move onto compete in the actual competition. (No editing this section)